Staffel 1
drAusstrahlung Ausstrahlung USA Die Erstausstrahlung der ersten Staffel zeigte der Sender CBS vom 23. September 2008 bis zum 19. Mai 2009. The Mentalist lief dienstags um 21 Uhr. Deutschland Der deutsche Sender Sat.1 zeigte Staffel eins vom 1. März 2009 bis zum 2. August 2009. Österreich Der österreichische Sender ORF eins zeigte Staffel eins vom 1. März 2009 bis zum 26. Juli 2009. Einschaltquoten USA Es sahen durchschnittlich 16,94 Millionen Menschen die Staffel. Deutschland The Mentalist feierte durchschnittlich 3,31 Mio. Zuschauern und einem Marktanteil von 10,5 Prozent einen guten Einstand mit der ersten Staffel. DVD- und Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung In den USA fiel der Startschuss zum Verkauf auf DVD am 22. September 2009. In Deutschland begann der Verkauf der ersten Staffel auf DVD sogar vier Tage früher, am 18. September 2009. Die erste Staffel wurde in Deutschland allerdings nicht nur auf DVD verkauft, sondern auch auf Blu-ray. Ab dem 5. März 2010 war diese erhältlich. Episodenliste Nr. (ges.) Nr. (St.) Deutschsprachiger Titel Originaltitel Zusammenfassung Erstausstrahlung USA Erstausstrahlung Deutschland 1 1 Red John Pilot Ein Arzt und dessen Patientin wurden ermordet. Die Ermittler vermuten hinter dem Mord Red John.Doch Jane glaubt, dass es nur ein Nachahmer ist. Außerdem erfährt man etwas über Patricks Vergangenheit. 23.09.2008 01.03.2009 2 2 Romeo und Julia Red hair and silver tape Im Napa Valley wird die Leiche einer rothaarigen Frau gefunden. Patrick glaubt, dass es sich um einen Serienkiller handelt. Van Pelt muss nun als Köder herhalten. 30.09.2008 08.03.2009 3 3 Surfin' California Red tide Die ertrunkene Christine Tanner wird am Strand aufgefunden. Jane ist davon überzeugt, dass es sich um Mord handelt, denn das Wasser in ihren Lungen ist kein Meerwasser. 14.10.2008 15.03.2009 4 4 Die schöne Witwe Ladies in red Ein reicher Investor verschwindet aus seiner Villa. Bald geht eine Lösegeldforderung ein. Jane ist jedoch überzeugt, dass er sich immer noch in seinem Haus befindet. 21.10.2008 22.03.2009 5 5 Beste Freundinnen Redwood Eine Frau wird erstochen aufgefunden. Doch dann taucht ihre Freundin blutverschmiert mit einem Messer in der Hand und desorientiert auf. 28.10.2008 29.03.2009 6 6 Tisch 43 Red handed Eine abgetrennte Hand wird auf dem High-Way gefunden. Bei dem Opfer handelt es sich um Casinobesitzer Jim Meier. Patrick Jane stellt Nachforschungen in dem Casino an. 11.10.2008 05.04.2009 7 7 Stimmen aus dem Jenseits Seeing Red Rosemary Tennant wird vor dem Haus des Mediums Kristina Frye von einem Auto angefahren und getötet. Sie hatte bei Kristina mehrere Sitzungen .Patrick Jane zweifelt an der Seriösität der Hellseherin. 18.11.2008 12.04.2009 8 8 Schüsse im Zimmer 22 The thin red line Patrice Matigan und Joseph Purcell werden in einem Motelzimmer tot augefunden. Joseph war der Kronzeuge im Fall gegen den Drogenboss Rick Carris, der jedoch ein Alibi hat. 25.11.2008 19.04.2009 9 9 Flammen der Rache Flame Red In einer kleinen Stadt wird ein Mord untersucht, der sich bald als Rache entpuppt. 02.12.2008 26.04.2009 10 10 Verbrecher oder Heilige Red brick and ivy Der Neurowissenschaftler Alex Nelson wird bei einem Symposium an der Leyland-Universität wird vor seinem Vortrag durch vergiftetes Wasser ermordet. Patrick Jane möchte den Fall unbedingt übernehmen, da seine ehemalige Psychiaterin darin verwickelt ist. 16.12.2008 03.05.2009 11 11 Der Freund eines Freundes Red John's friends Jared Renfrew sitzt in Haft, weil er des Mordes angeklagt wurde. Er kontaktiert Patrick und bietet ihm einen Handel an. Der Gefangene will ihm Informationen über Red John zukommen lassen, wenn Jane ihn aus dem Gefängnis holt. 06.01.2009 10.05.2009 12 12 Böser Zauber Red rum Cody Elkins wird ermordet im Wald aufgefunden. Der Tatort deutet darauf hin das eine Hexe im Spiel war. Sofort gerät die Hexe Tamzin Dove in Verdacht die Tat begangen zu haben. 13.01.2009 17.05.2009 13 13 Original und Fälschung Paint it red Harry Lashley wird in dem Büro seines Schwiegervaters ermordet aufgefunden. Gleichzeitig verschwindet ein teures Gemälde des Schwiegervaters. 18.01.2009 24.05.2009 14 14 Der Frauenflüsterer Crimson Casanova Claire Wolcott wird ermordet in einem Hotelzimmer aufgefunden. Die verheiratete Frau hatte sich dort offensichtlich mit ihrem Liebhaber Paul Fricke getroffen. Doch er bestreitet die Tat begangen zu haben. 10.02.2009 31.05.2009 15 15 Lippenstift und Gift Scarlett fever Eine Frau wird während einer Party vergiftet. Nach einiger Zeit kommt heraus, dass alle Verdächtigen Geheimnisse haben. 17.02.2009 07.06.2009 16 16 Schwarz wie die Nacht Bloodshot Jane erhält eine Bombendrohung. Auf dem Parkplatz vor dem CBI findet er einen Mann mit einer tickenden Bombe in einem Wagen. Auf seiner Stirn steht"Ur next". Bei der Detonation verliert Patrick für einige Zeit sein Augenlicht. 17.03.2009 14.06.2009 17 17 Im freien Fall Carnelian Inc. Zuerst wird der Manager David Whittaker beim Fallschirmspringen ermordet.Danach explodiert eine Bombe unter dem Bett von dem Firmenchef von Carnelian Inc. 24.03.2009 21.06.2009 18 18 Hypnose Russet potatoes Ein Mann schleppt unter Hypnose eine Leiche ins CBI. Er denkt es handele sich um einen Sack Kartoffeln. 31.03.2009 28.06.2009 19 19 Ein Dutzend Rosen A Dozen Red Roses Der Filmproduzent Felix Hanson wird auf dem Hollywood Boulevard erschossen. Die Ermittlungen führen das Team zu dem Filmset von "Ein dutzend Rosen". 07.04.2009 05.07.2009 20 20 Golf mit dem Paten Red sauce Ed Diedricksen wird tot in der Nähe eines Flusses gefunden. Nachforschungen ergeben, dass der Ermordete Verbindungen zur Mafia hatte. 28.04.2009 12.07.2009 21 21 Millionenspiel Miss Red Jim Gulbrand, Chef einer Softwarefirma, wird tot an dem Anker einer Yacht angebunden aufgefunden. Die Freundin des Ermordeten Brooke Harper steht im Visier der Agents. Die Verdächtige flieht jedoch. 05.05.2009 19.07.2009 22 22 Die Axt im Walde Blood Brothers Justin, der Schüler eines Waldinternats, wird tot im Wald aufgefunden. Am Tatort wurde auf Steine "Z-Crew" geschrieben. Patrick forscht nach was es damit auf sich hat... 12.05.2009 26.07.2009 23 23 Der Lauf der Welt Red John's Footsteps Das junge Mädchen Emma wird ermordet im Park aufgefunden. Während das Team um Lisbon am Tatort ist, wird mit einem Flugzeug der Red John Smiley in den Himmel gezeichnet. Kurz darauf verschwindet ihre Zwillingsschwester Mary. 19.05.2009 02.08.2009 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episodenguide Kategorie:Staffel 1